L'Enfant de la Lune
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Alors oui, il fallait briser un certain nombre de sceaux pour libérer l'Apocalypse. Gabriel avait beau le reprocher, quelque fois, ce que personne n'a jamais su ... C'est que parmi tous les sceaux, il avait la garde du septième. (je déteste les résumés.)


Je suis de retour, cher fandom. De retour avec l'angst insoutenable et passablement vaseux, les blagues tout aussi vaseuses et bien trop de trous dans mon emploi du temps.  
(concernant mes autres fanfics en développement, JE PROMETS de les terminer dès que possible. Juré.  
Mais pas de bien les terminer. )

\- Cette fanfiction est une songfic sur _Moonchild_ (sans blague) d' _Iron Maiden._  
 **  
WARNINGS** _ **:** Présence de morts pas joyeuses et pas drôles. Se situe approximativement saison 4 ... Vous comprendrez pourquoi.  
_  
Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas que, vu que rien ne m'appartient (ni la chanson, ni ... Bah en fait, ni les personnages. Juste l'idée. Et encore.) qu'une review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

 _Seven deadly sins  
Seven ways to win  
Seven holy paths to hell  
And your trip begins_

 _Seven downward slopes_  
 _Seven bloodied hopes_  
 _Seven are your burning fires,_  
 _Seven your desires..._

Un pas dans la poussière d'un chemin. Deux pas dans des flaques d'éternité engluée de boue. Trois pas sur les pavés d'une rue abandonnée. Quatre sur l'eau étincelante d'un océan calme par grand soleil à midi. Le cinquième se fait dans le sable d'un désert. Le sixième, un pas presque brisé, s'accroche aux graviers d'un sentier de haute montagne.  
Le septième se pose sur un parquet ciré.

Sept pas en sept secondes. Un voyage tout autour du monde, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un saut de puce pour l'archange semant ses pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.  
Depuis combien de temps arpente-t-il, sept par sept, les recoins du globe? Depuis combien de temps ne se pose-t-il pas, suivant la course de la lune et des étoiles ?  
Sept pas, sur sept chemins différents, tracés d'une poudre de lumière stellaire. Sept pas. Pas un de plus.

La chambre où Gabriel a atterri est spacieuse. Le parquet de bois noir est poli, lustré et re-lustré. Les meubles noirs aussi amènent à la pièce une allure vaguement malsaine. Un douloureux sentiment de vide s'installe dans le coeur de l'archange alors que, sur le lit, une plume repose. Sur le couvre-lit blanc, singulière tâche parmi la noirceur, une plume d'or se repose. Les murs sont couverts de graffitis divers et variés, représentant de vagues bonhommes bâtons qui évoluent, doucement. Ce sont des créatures d'or et de lumière, des anges adorés et adorables dont les simples souvenirs font venir tourbillonner les larmes dans le caramel acide des yeux du Septième Archange. Ses doigts courent le long de la frise, doucement. Sept pas.  
Dire qu'en sept pas, il pourrait revenir ici sept fois.

Mais un maître des illusions ne peut vivre dans les siennes éternellement.  
Alors Gabriel, cheveux de soleil qui s'éteint doucement, comme sa joie de vivre, et sourire manquant, claque des doigts dans le vent.  
La pièce disparaît, autour de lui.  
Ne reste que le lit au cadre noir, sur lequel il s'assoit. Devant lui, un livre dont six cachets de cire ont été brisés.  
Ses doigts effleurent le septième, jouent avec la ficelle. Il serait si tentant de l'ouvrir.  
Si tentant de céder à la tentation de, rien qu'une fois, ne pas faire ce que l'on nous a ordonné.  
Pourtant Gabriel, même fuyant, même caché, obéit aux ordres de son Père d'une manière obstinée.

Il y avait sept sceaux sur ce livre. Il sait tellement à quoi ils correspondent, il sait ce qui brisera le prochain. Il le sait si bien, et l'espace d'un instant le cachet brûle sous ses doigts, là où l'image stylisée d'une trompette danse. Il le sait trop bien, lui l'Archange de la Lune et du Lundi. Il connaît ce qui doit arriver, ce qui arrivera, par coeur. Les prophéties qu'il chuchote sans oser les délivrer, désormais, il ne peut que les apprendre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les destinataires soient morts.  
Il sait que ce livre est là pour une bonne raison.  
Pour la tentation.

La ficelle ne peut être coupée. Il sourit dans le vide, d'un sourire figé.  
"Le sceau tiendra bien encore une année."  
Une année, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Une année pour contrer un monde défaillant. Une année pour ne pas sombrer, garder le livre intact. Pour que sur la Terre, la paix s'installe partiellement.  
Tout est toujours partiel avec les humains, de toute manière.

Devant Gabriel, ses espoirs sont en sang. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il emprunte doucement une pente glissante, tourbillonnante, qui le mènera dans les bras d'une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais plus voir.  
Et pourtant, alors qu'il met en place un plan, il est persuadé d'avoir raison.  
Parce qu'après, l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

 _ **~O~**_

 _I am he the bornless one  
The fallen angel watching you..._

Sous les pieds de Lucifer, la Cage se fissure. Des lambeaux de sa Grâce carbonisée lui tombe dessus à chacun de ses mouvements. Il la sent, cette cendre liquide, couler le long de ses épaules en traînées glacées, le long de ses brûlures et coupures. Comme du sel sur la terre, de la glace sur une plaie, un coup de couteau dans du vent. Quelque chose sera forcément abimé, ne repoussera pas pour un bon moment, mourra peut-être. Mais sur le moment, tout semble s'arranger et se soigner.  
Lucifer sourit, le sang caillé le long de son cou et de ses ailes décharnées semble comme une rivière de douleur dont il commence à se débarrasser. Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image d'un livre soigneusement brisé se dessine.  
Des doigts qui tirent sur une ficelle d'une couleur délavée, brûlants de l'envie de la défaire en hâte. "Allez..." Se dessine sur les lèvres de Lucifer alors qu'il s'arque contre une nouvelle entaille sur son corps.

Mais les doigts se recroquevillent, encore juvéniles et innocents, collés contre la paume enfantine d'un frère qu'il n'a pas revu depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, il le regarde, l'attend et l'espère. Les flammes autour brûleront les pointes des ailes du Messager de Dieu, alors qu'il tentera de se convaincre que ce qu'il fait est juste. Ses doigts se serreront autour d'une lame qu'il est convaincu d'avoir perdu depuis des millénaires, et le sang qui en coulera le mènera directement ici bas, dans les bras de son frère.  
Lucifer l'attend, lentement.  
Mais le Septième Archange ne sera jamais autant abîmé que le Déchu qui tente de le tirer à ses côtés.  
Parce qu'il lui aura donné un septième pas à franchir vers la liberté, même s'il ne le sait pas.

 _ **~O~**_

"Pardonnez-moi mon Père..."  
Depuis quand Gabriel prie-t-il, dans une chapelle décorée de lumières éteintes et de mégots de cigarettes ? Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de sept pas, pour arriver ici. Dehors, la lune est éteinte et le monde est paisible. Les seuls rais de lumière proviennent des candélabres qu'il a doucement allumés en rentrant dans la pièce et son ombre sur les dalles de pierre érodée.  
Depuis quand Gabriel parle-t-il à celui qu'il n'a jamais vu plus d'une fois dans sa vie, dans un jardin brisé par un frère déchu qui l'attend ? Ses mains jointes lui font mal, à force de crisper les doigts ensemble pour les rapprocher dans le plus inutile de tout ses monologues.  
Il pourrait passer en confession, bien sûr. Raconter qu'il possède avec lui le livre original de l'Apocalypse - si proche qu'il peut sentir l'odeur du souffre monter du Lac de Feu - et qu'il sait qu'il doit briser un sceau ?  
Bah bien sûr.

Gabriel murmure des mots que même un pèlerin égaré ne saurait comprendre. Une langue plus vieille que la Terre, qui somme toute est à peine un enfant à ses yeux, montant et descendant dans des tonalités inhumaines. Tantôt vibrations étincelantes qui font changer de couleur les bougies dégoulinantes de gouttes blanchâtres ; tantôt sombres basses qui courent le long des fissures entre les pavés disjoints et se fracassent contre les murs. L'énochien n'est pas langue pour les humains. Elle est un choeur de milliers de sons brisés par des millénaires à ne pas s'écouter.  
Des millénaires loin de ceux que l'Archange a aimé.

Il sait que la prière n'a pas plus de sens qu'une lettre envoyée au père noël. Pas plus de sens qu'une larme, dans une chambre, en pleine nuit. Alors il conclut simplement par un 'j'espère que les gosses et les frangins vont bien là-haut, qu'au moins ils se préparent comme des cons à se battre pour une stupide raison. Allez, Salut ! '  
Qui retentit douloureusement comme un Adieu.

Et puis se sont sept nouveaux pas, la glace, le feu, la poussière. La forêt vierge, l'espace d'un instant, la terre meuble d'un cimetière et les braises d'un volcan, pour atterrir dans la même chambre.  
La même illusion, chaque soir, minute après minute. Les mêmes dessins sur les murs, les mêmes mots murmurés.  
Le même petit rituel à caresser la ficelle, tenter de briser le cachet de cire.  
Mais non.  
Pas encore.  
C'est con.

Et, pour un messager, il est bien sourd. Alors qu'il s'enfouit dans des souvenirs trop lointains dans lesquels l'innocence résonnait encore dans son rire, il n'entend rien. Il n'entend pas le message qui, depuis le fond fissuré de la Cage, résonne pour aller jusqu'au Père si absent, si lointain.  
Un message, un cri, une supplique.

Lucifer et sa colère, alors qu'il s'exclame depuis l'Enfer à un Dieu sur le point d'intervenir:

 _Don't you dare to save your son!_

Pourquoi empêcher ce que tu m'as si joyeusement forcé à accepter ?

 _ **~O~**_

Les choses ne tiennent plus qu'à sept petits fils. Sept fils colorés, blanc, jaune doré, rose, bleu, vert, rouge et gris acier. Sept fils aux sept couleurs dissociées. Les sept fils utilisés pour tracer la trame de l'Univers tout entier, son fonctionnement.  
Gabriel, assis aux portes du Paradis, contemple l'Immensité du travail accompli. Personne ne le voit, personne ne l'entend ou ne lui sourit. Saint Pierre a appris, depuis le temps, à ne pas prêter attention au jeune archange silencieux qui regrette de s'être lui-même banni.  
Depuis l'autre côté des portes dorées, il peut tout de même entendre le bruit des épées, les cris et les suppliques de ses frères armés. Dire qu'avant, il pouvait en paix courir parmi eux, rire et jouer.

Maintenant, à chaque fois que ses yeux délavés par une pluie de larmes retenues se posent sur les grilles précieuses, il ne peut que voir le sang et la Grâce couler.  
Douloureuse réalité.  
"Pierrot, tu me ferais rentrer, ce soir ? " Il demande, en balançant doucement ses pieds dans le vide. Sept filins cristallins qui s'étendent et dansent en dessous.  
" Bien sûr, Gabriel. Quand tu veux.  
\- Ce soir. Quand l'infirmerie sera éteinte. Je veux pas qu'il me voit. "  
Je ne veux pas briser son coeur encore une fois.

Saint Pierre hoche la tête, compréhensif, et retourne à ses mots croisés qu'il cache sous son pupitre. Plus personne n'entre ou ne sort, d'après Michael. Mais pour Gabriel, le Saint peut bien faire une exception, non ?

 _ **~O~**_

Assis dans le vide, le jeune homme - à peine un adolescent, parmi ses pairs, regarde doucement le soleil aller se coucher. Quand celui-ci disparaît totalement de l'Horizon, il sait que Michael n'est plus une menace.  
Une pluie fine se met à tomber, l'orage gronde au loin et finit par s'apaiser.  
Le ciel au dessus du Paradis est d'un noir infini. Aucune lune, aucune étoile ne vient en ternir l'éclat sombre si violent qu'il aspirerait l'instant si le temps existait encore.

"C'est l'heure. "  
L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? Tout à coup, le blond n'est plus si sûr. Il serre contre lui le bouquin. Il ne lui faudrait que sept pas pour s'enfuir. Retraverser déserts et souvenirs cachés.  
"On y va. " se décide-t-il alors que les portes devant lui s'ouvrent sans un bruit.  
Au dessus de lui, alors que l'intemporalité du Paradis l'avale sans un autre remerciement qu'un sourire contrit, la lune s'allume doucement.  
Et les seuls à la voir sont les enfants, couchés dans le dortoir où ils dorment encore. Trop jeunes, trop petits. Leurs grâces brillent avec tellement d'éclat que, lorsque Gabriel rentre dans la salle, il a l'impression de se trouver entouré de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

 _I count the heads of those unborn  
The accursed ones I'll find them all_

Entre eux, parmi eux, Gabriel peut voir, comme des ombres imprimées dans le sol de la salle défoncée par une éternité bancale qui ne tient debout que par et pour un miracle, des noms s'inscrire. Des noms qu'il a lui-même prononcés, ces matins où les enfants arrivaient, joyeux, depuis les nuages où ils étaient nés.  
Maintenant, qui leur trouvait des noms, hein ?

Il marche en silence, seul, entre les lits et les berceaux. Pas de noms, pour certains. Les cartons restent vides. D'autres ne respirent plus, déjà. A l'aube, on l'aura oublié, le pauvre.  
Une des réalités de ce Paradis tant convoité.  
Soudain, dans un froissement d'ailes, il se sent épaulé. Il ne se retourne pas.  
Qui a dit qu'il fallait être seul, quand ce jour arriverait ?  
Dans la poche de sa veste, le livre scellé pèse une tonne et l'attire au sol.

"C'est lui."  
Le whiskey d'or, terni par les décennies, plonge sur un petit ange aux ailes repliées autour de lui. De longs bras sombres, hâlés, s'enroulent précautionneusement autour de l'enfant pour le soulever de son lit. Gabriel a mal.  
Mais Gabriel sourit. D'une main maladroite, un nom a été écrit sur le carton.  
 _Gabe._  
Gabriel va crever.  
Tant pis.

L'Archange se tourne vers l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne discerne pas, dans le noir profond de la pièce, la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses ailes.  
Il n'entend que la voix de son frère, résonner au fond de son crâne. Une fois, deux fois. Il secoue la tête. Ca partira. Trois, quatre, cinq. Luci, arrête. Six.  
Sept.

 _With every second and passing breath  
You'll be so alone your soul will bleed to death_

Gabriel sait ce qui attend l'enfant.  
Alors Gabriel se retourne, et s'élève soudainement sa voix.  
"Je ne peux pas."

 _ **~O~**_

"Je ne peux pas."  
La damnation. C'est tout ce qu'il peut prédire, tout ce que le message de Dieu à l'intention de ce petit ange peut dire. Une chute pareille à celle de son éducateur, de son grand frère autrefois si fier. Des plumes brûlantes, défiant la gravité et les cieux, comme des milliers d'étoiles filantes et d'anges déchus virevoltant entre les nuages.  
Un péché que le bébé innocent aux ailes encore blanches ne peut même pas imaginer.  
Peut-être cet enfant était-il promis à un splendide avenir, dans une autre réalité. Peut-être aurait-il eu un rôle important dans la guerre à laquelle Michael s'évertue à les préparer.  
Peut-être que oui.  
Peut-être que tout ça c'est du vent, au final.

"Je ne peux pas."  
Le murmure reprend Gabriel. Faible et insistant. "J'ai déjà vu un frère tomber, je ne veux pas que celui-là le suive."  
Sauf que celui-là ne va pas tomber. L'ange aux yeux et aux ailes sombres serre l'enfant dont la Grace commence déjà à se ternir et à s'effilocher.  
Il avait sans doute un rôle à jouer.  
"Gabriel, nous n'avons plus de temps. "

La voix roule comme un tonnerre contenu. Si Gabriel pouvait le voir...  
Si seulement Gabriel pouvait deviner qui l'accompagne, alors l'enfant de la lune comprendrait le calme qui entoure la pièce.  
"Nous devons y aller. reste dans l'ombre, le temps que je l'amène devant la Porte. "  
Gabriel grogne, mais se sent petit. Si petit. "J'ai juste quelque chose à faire. Je te rejoindrai. "

Quelque chose à faire. Ca ne lui prendra que sept pas.

 **~O~**

La chambre où Gabriel a atterri est toujours aussi spacieuse. Le parquet de bois noir est sali, poussiéreux et tourne aux teintes de gris dans les coins. Les meubles noirs aussi amènent à la pièce une allure vaguement abandonnée. Sont-ils vraiment noirs ?  
Un douloureux sentiment d'anxiété, de peur et d'arrivée s'installe dans le coeur de l'archange alors que, sur le lit, rien n'est plus. Pas de plume. Pas de vie.

Les murs sont couverts de graffitis divers et délavés, représentant de vagues bonhommes bâtons qui évoluent, doucement, en des créatures d'or et de lumière, en des anges adorés et adorables aux couleurs arrachées par le temps. Les araignées transforment leurs ailes en toiles confortables sur lesquelles l'archange est libre de pleurer.  
Il lui a fallu sept pas pour revenir se cacher. Sept pas pour que son illusion, celle dans laquelle il s'était tellement réfugié, dans laquelle il a caché des milliers de fois ses larmes, son désarroi, toute cette nostalgie de ne plus être là.  
Gabriel regarde sa chambre une dernière fois. D'une main tremblante, il fait apparaître un stylo et dessine un petit ange, un petit bébé, tout près du parquet, quasiment sur le plancher.

"Tu aurais pu rester si haut dans les nuages... " murmure-t-il, les yeux embués de rage, de dégoût envers lui-même. La chambre peut brûler, lui-même peut bien crever. Il sait que ça n'arrivera pas.  
Connerie d'éternité.

 **~O~**

Ca ne lui a pris que sept pas. Un pas sur les nuages, un sur les dalles de l'infirmerie, si froide sous la semelle de ses sandales. Trois pas entre les pavés noircis par les bombes de feu céleste, dans l'ombre, alors que la forme d'un mirador se découpe entre les nuages.  
Le dernier pas est à l'entrée du Paradis, où Pierrot, trop occupé à remplir des mots croisés pour s'occuper d'un ange sans nom qui tient un bébé, ou de Gabriel qui sent contre lui un livre consacré, toujours fermé.

L'archange, bientôt déchu, bien trop déçu, prend l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer doucement. "Je suis désolé."  
Les mots n'ont aucun sens. Ils s'envolent et flottent, comme des plumes autour de l'ange endormi au creux du berceau offert par Gabriel.  
L'enfant aurait pu être ce que Gabriel ne sera jamais. La certitude le titille, et le pousse à contempler le vide en dessous, où les sept fils de destin s'entrelacent pour former le monde.  
Un seul geste, et tout cela aura l'allure d'un mauvais rêve.

Alors il rit, l'archange du Lundi, le septième. Il rit, et l'enfant contre lui s'accroche à ses petites ailes. Bien sûr. Un rêve. Un simple rêve, qui l'emporte là où il ne faudrait pas, à la limite du péché. La voix de son frère, au fond de son crâne, n'est qu'un rêve !  
Comment pourrait-il la reconnaître, après tant de millénaires passés loin de lui, hein ? Logique irrévocable. Irréfutable.  
Son rire est comme une cascade gelée, comme la lueur d'une lune voilée.  
Au fond, il ne croit pas vraiment.  
Et pourtant il attend de se réveiller.

"Je suis désolé."  
Gabriel sourit à l'enfant. Il lui suffit de s'endormir, pour se réveiller. Il n'a pas à le faire.  
Le lourd poids du livre des Révélations, au fond de sa poche, l'attire vers le sol. Et il câline le bébé d'un bras, alors que dans sa main libre une épée est glissée.  
"Tout est ma faute. "

L'enfant aux yeux d'azur innocent lève les bras vers l'acier étincelant, pensant attraper la lune, le soleil, le ciel et un jouet qu'on lui tendrait. Dans le reflet de la lame, l'Archange voit danser ses propres larmes.  
"Je suis désolé."

Peut-être que si il ferme les yeux, ça ne sera qu'un rêve de plus.  
 _  
_ _When Gabriel lies sleeping, this child was born to die._

 _ **~O~**_

 _One more dies one more lives  
_ Le sang coule le long des nuages bordant le Paradis. Touffes bordeaux autour d'un étang vermillon. Le Soleil n'est pas loin de se lever. Le sang coule et menace de l'emporter. _  
One baby cries One mother grieves...  
_ Les pleurs de l'enfant ne se taisent pas, ils enserrent et entrelacent de chaînes glacées son esprit. Sur ses mains rougies de sang, de petites plumes sont tombées. Le nouveau-né chute pour briser un fil insignifiant, briser la trame et avec lui coulent ses larmes.  
Les cris ne s'arrêtent pas. Dans un coin, sans doute au fin fond d'une infirmerie aux couleurs maladives, Raphaël entend-il le cri de douleur de celui a qui on a arraché la vie.  
Sans doute l'archange médecin entend il l'enfant finir tristement, ses plumes se détachant du corps sans but. Sans doute.  
Sans doute.  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Le sang coule toujours, le long du corps de l'ancien ange, comme sa sainteté d'esprit - un esprit sain dans un corps de plus en plus démoli... L'inverse qui s'affiche désormais. A jamais détruit. -. Le sang coule toujours, emportant avec lui une ficelle grise et rougie.  
Le sang coule toujours.  
Gabriel sombre dans le liquide écarlate qui, comme un aveu resté coincé sur le bout de sa langue et le bord de ses lèvres, dit au monde entier ce qu'il va se passer.  
Quelquefois, les prophéties n'ont pas besoin de mots. Juste de sang. Et tout le monde le comprend. _  
For all the sins you will commit._

Et dans la lumière grise d'un matin qui se brise, sans un ange de plus, au bord du Paradis, là où le monde et l'ancien Univers se confondent, le Septième Archange se relève et s'en va.  
Dans le sang se tracent sept pas.

 _ **~O~**_

"Notre Père qui êtes aux Cieux ... "

Retour sur les mêmes carreaux brisés, les mêmes mégots et la même ambiance malsaine. L'église a été abandonnée, depuis, et attend d'être rasée. La longiligne chapelle se recouvre peu à peu de poussière. Il y a sept pas tracés derrière le blond caramel agenouillé devant l'autel. Il sait que son père n'est pas aux Cieux. Des années, des millénaires envolés qu'il n'y est plus. Alors, bien sûr, il sait où, peut-être. Mais bon.  
Il jette des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche de temps en temps. Les ombres ressemblent à des gouttes de sang prêtes à lui tomber dessus.

Des mois. Des mois qu'il la voit, cette scène, au fond de sa tête de plus en plus délabrée. Le sang qui coule, coule, coule. L'enfant qui pleure, qui se tord et qui meurt. Et puis, dans un claquement sec, si délicieux et douloureux, le sceau du livre de sa poche qui se brise.  
Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi, exactement.

"J'te demande pas grand chose, Papa. J'ai fait plus que tu ne le crois. " Gabriel serre les poings, serre ses mains jointes pour lancer sa prière. "J'ai été aussi obéissant que Michael, j'ai tout fait. Ca me concernait, plus que tout au monde. J'ai été seul pendant des millénaires, exilé, comme Tu me l'a demandé, au nom de Cassiel. J'ai appris à me déguiser, à isoler la vérité du mensonge, à rester le plus jeune des archanges pour que Sachiel, d'où il est, rie en me revoyant. " Sa voix vole et se fait accusatrice.

"J'ai été ferme et loyal. Je n'ai jamais, /jamais/ tenté de me soustraire à cette prophétie, au nom de mon frère du Vendredi désormais simple ange.

J'ai obéi. Pire que le Régent abruti par le pouvoir que Tu lui a laissé. J'ai obéi, pire que tous les autres anges qui ne croient qu'en leur destinée. J'ai appris à sauver des vies, aussi. J'ai appris qu'elles ne valaient rien, dans cette histoire de putain de destin divin, mais je les ai quand même sauvées. Et ça, Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est pour Raphaël. " Le nom provoque une légère grimace, mais il ne fléchit pas.

"J'ai obéi pour Te sauver, parce que je suis ton dernier Fils. Et que je T'ai aimé... Comme Samaël, je T'ai aimé. "  
Sa voix est un murmure, alors qu'elle en vient à se briser.  
"Comme Lucifer, je T'ai adoré."

Il se tait un instant. Le sol tremble légèrement, sous lui. Ca aussi, c'est prévu, et tout son corps tremble d'une peur d'enfant irraisonné.  
"Alors j'Te demande pas grand-chose, Papa. J'veux juste que tu me dises que, malgré tout ça, T'es encore là pour moi. "

Et il lui semble pourtant entendre une voix, une voix sombre et grave, sortie du plus profond de ses souvenirs, fredonner à son oreille une mélodie. Papa n'est plus là. Luce, arrête ça.  
Mais la voix ne s'arrête plus. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas.  
 _  
You'll beg forgiveness and none I'll give  
A web of fear shall be your coat  
To clothe you in the night  
A lucky escape for you youngman  
But I see you damned in endless night._

 _ **~O~**_

Du fond de sa Cage, Lucifer câline entre ses bras un petit Ange en décomposition. Le Sang Innocent du Paradis dégouline lentement depuis le plafond fissuré de sa prison. Son Père le regarde. Il sait qu'il le regarde. L'enfant est mort, sacrifié, son âme et sa Grâce trop profondément liés à Gabriel pour que cette mort se fasse sans répercussion.  
La Lune, dont il aperçoit un croissant fade par un interstice, lui sourit joyeusement.

L'Enfant de cette Lune est vivant, bien vivant. A genoux dans la poussière d'un temple dédié à son Père, il L'implore de lui accorder n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il est fier.  
Fou.  
L'Enfant de la Lune est vivant, et il a su prêter attention aux murmures qui lui étaient destinés.

 _Moonchild - hear the mandrake scream_  
Les cris d'un enfant qui coulent jusque dans le coeur de l'ange sont comme ceux de la mythique plante. Et au final, tout est pareil.  
La mort.  
 _Moonchild - Open the seventh seal  
_ Le septième sceau, sur la couverture d'un livre ancien, qui repose sur l'autel abandonné par tous et par Dieu. La septième ficelle, brisée par le Septième fils du Seigneur qui n'est plus aux Cieux.

 _Moonchild - You'll be mine soon child  
Moonchild...  
_Son frère sait que Gabriel sera sien bientôt. Alors il serre contre lui l'enfant qui se détruit.  
Son frère sait que Gabriel l'attendra, un jour. Qu'il est pleinement conscient du crime qu'il a commis, et qu'au fond de la Cage, il y a une place pour lui.

Alors Lucifer tend la main, tend une main désespérée, presque enfantine vers son frère pour lui demander de venir le chercher.  
Parce que comme lui, d'une certaine manière, Gabriel a chuté.  
 _Take my hand tonight...  
_

Sauf qu'il ne voudra jamais le voir en face. Jamais le Septième Archange ne voudra attraper la main de son frère, admettre qu'il a aidé le régent des Démons, d'une manière, à briser les chaînes qui le retenaient.

Jamais Gabriel ne sera comme Lucifer. Alors pas ce soir. La main reste tendue, et l'Enfant de la Lune ne la voit pas.  
Ne la saisit pas.

Alors pas ce soir.  
Mais bientôt, Gabriel le sait, il sera trop tard.


End file.
